


Of All Ends

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Body Horror, Cause Im Bad At That, Evil Peter but just for a bit, Gen, Hurt Peter, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Infinity Stones Are Still "Alive", Insanity, Kid Peter Parker, Mental Breakdown, More Spider Traits Than Human, Murder, Mutation, Ned Goes Through A Lot, Not A Lot Of Build Up, Not Beta Read, Out of Body Experiences, Out of Character, Personality Swap, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Talks To Spiders, Possession, Powerful Peter Parker, Sassy Peter, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural Elements, Takes place after Infinity War, This Story Starts Straight Away, Tony Stark Has A Heart, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Infinity Stones speak to Peter and he speaks back.What's the worse that can happen?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wanted to do a story like this for a long time but my writing skills aren't too good but hey ho,  
Anyway I wanted to write about Peter coming into contact with the stones even after they got destroyed and how they give him godly powers to still exist in the universech. but Peter loses control and yadda yadda, dont want to spoil too much.
> 
> also spelling mistakes :)

His head was bursting so much it felt like his head was being torn apart slowly, he felt as if feel the skin of his neck being pulled away from him, he felt his arteries and veins being torn apart and droplets of blood hitting the ground so lightly but weighed heavy in his ears, he knew he was screaming but he had no care, didnt care how loud he was even though any other time he would curse himself for sounding like a child, for even daring to feel pain.

There are voices in his ears, in his mind and all around him, the sound of hearts beating, the sound of breathing and the sound of everything was hitting him like a train and god he wanted to crumble away, he didnt realise half way though the pain that he was begging everything to stop, begging for the pain to go away and to let him breathe, to let him stand up without blood dragging him down.

His head was hitting against the ground. he could feel himself dragging his head along the concrete and voices telling him to stop but he didnt listen, he could hear them clearly but if they knew, knew pain like this then him dragging his head around the ground was least of his problems, the voices get louder before they got quiet, his fingernails digging into his head and drawing blood only stilled him for seconds before he screamed again, his vision was burning so much that he could feel the fire of a thousand suns clawing at his eyes and before he knew it he was out cold and warm hands were resting on his forehead.

-

Tony was frozen with fear when they brought Peter in, the limp boy in the hands of Natasha who looked like she just seen death, which peter did look like but he didnt have time to hold sorrow as Nat pushed her way pass Tony and into the medical bay, which thankfully Bruce prepped himself up quickly when she laid him down on one of the beds, everything from Tonys view was quiet but he could hear the muffled voices of Nat and Bruce, Nat was calling Dr Cho or whatever her name was again, he didnt care as he looked at Peter, the boy was pale as can be, his nose was bleeding, black bags underneath his eyes and just some small cuts on is forehead that had been deffinetly dragged.

"Thor found him like this, just down a back alley from where he usually goes" Nat spoke, her voice stone per usual as Bruce started diagnosistics, Nat tapped Tony on the arm and started walking, Tony walked with her leaving Bruce to do what he needs and when the med bay doors shut they only started to talk then.

"This has happened three times now Tony, I have no idea what's causing it but whatever it is its not good" Nat spoke again as they sat down in the living room, the wind gently hiting against the window and the smell of cinnamon was going throught the Tower thanks to peter hating peppermint.

Tony nods before he speaks, nothing comes out but he tries again, thankful Nat isn't pushing him.

"Is there some sort of chemical, some sort of alien power or whatever going throught the city?" Tony tries to think but his mind is foggy, anything could be causing this reaction from Peter.

"A chemical thats only harming spiders?" Nat has a small smile on her face before it goes back to her 'serious' face, she knows Tony is thinking but not well enough.

"I know, I know its stupid but just run anything you can on the city and see if anything has changed?" Tony speaks both to FRIDAY and Nat who nods as she stands up and goes on her way, FRIDAY just acknowledges back, if anything was in the city then they would know.

Tony stays seated when the rest of the Avengers walk in, Thor in front with a worried look as he ignores Tony and goes straight for the medbay, Steve and Sam walk in and sit down across from Tony, they know, everyone knows that Peter had another 'attack' as they call it, but they sit in silence for a long time until Bruce comes out, taking off his gloves and binning them, he hears everyone getting up and raises his hands.

"He's okay, he's sleeping and nothing is broken, he's just had a scare thats all" Bruce talks gently and truthfully as he lowers his hands when his friends back away and return to their seats, each of them letting a breath go they didn't realise they had, Thor stays inside and no-one says anything about it, they just talk about Peter.

"I ran over everything I could, I didn't find much, just some bruises and cuts on his legs, no broken bones, no alien hosts inside him and no chemicals, everything was natural, it could of just been a sensory overload" Bruce clears his throat, he himself was confused at how peter reacted earlier on, their was no indication that he would, it was a natural reaction to something unnatural and it made his stomach flip just slightly.

Everyone let go of the subject while they let peter rest, FRIDAY came back with no results of any chemicals or anything hostile which only furthered Tony's thoughts.

By nighttime Peter was still asleep and so was the rest of the Avengers apart from Tony who continued to work downstairs in his lab, just doing little things to keep his mind off the sleeping boy upstairs and what had actually happened today, Bruce and Thor kept their eyes on the boy but nothing special or out of the ordinary was happening in the medbay, just a little boy sleeping.

Peter slept even when awake and his mind was going crazy.

_Hollow shells around him burn whispers into his mind, the stars above fell into his hands and the moon shattered from his touched and when he walked the world around him melted, melted away into statues of war and death, the echoed screams of so many people began to cut at his skin and he walked through the fires of his creation, the creation of pain._

_his body felt like it was on fire and it was peeling away, he felt himself being whisked up into the sky and in his reach was the stones of everything, the stones Thanos had used to destory everything and he could hear them calling to him, calling to be used even after their own death._

_He reached out against his own nature and held them all, and he screamed loudly when he felt that infintie power of the universe surge in his body and just for a moment he felt like a god when he landed back on the ground, he stood still against the wind and watched as the fire he started turned to water, sweet water that danced around the city he stood tall against, the pain screams turned into laughter and joy, the dead stood up with flowers in their eyes and starlight in their bodies as they ran to play with the trees, the stars he held return home and the moon he broke became one again as it shun light down onto the city so brightly._

_Power was something he had but never truly had, to feel like a god, to feel like the world is by your side and to feel like you are a force to be reckoned with, that was something peter never had but he loved being spider truth be told, no matter how many times he can lie but to feel this and be spider was something that would never happen again._

_when he blinks he's greeted with an owl who has a crown of planets and the eyes of the sun and moon, their wings are a supernova against the mountains behind him and when it speaks it speaks so loudly with a melody behind it, a gentle reminder that dreams can be a reality if you believe in it enough to be your life, the owl reminds him of what is, what was and what can be._

_He can be the will of thousands, he can be the harbinger of death, the merchant of pain, the warbringer or he can be the peacebringer, the harbinger of life, the merchant of mercy, the freedom of thousands, the stones speak to him in whispers and he whispers back, everything is out of place, the world he's in is smaller and the power he had was not his, he's a child with the power of men who lusts for beauty in violence and he is not that, violence is not his calling_.

A voice, a gentle voice lingers in his mind and he wakes when he feels a hand that is not his on his arm, a terror spike runs up his back when he opens his eyes and pushes the intruder of skin back, a little too roughly, Nat groans as her back hits the wall but stands immediatly, raising her arms and talking nicely to calm the now ready panicing Peter.

"I-I'm sorry Nat, I d-didn't mean to throw you back t-that hard" Peter's voice is rough as he sits up, wincing as his neck hurts, Bruce offers him a smile and a gentle warning not too move too much as Peter's eyes land on his and then back to the room, looking about to gain his barings, Nat lowers her hands and stays where she is, not wanting to get into his face too much.

"It's alright Peter, no harm done, I heard you speak my name so I thought you were awake" Nat offers a quick smile as she leans against the wall, her eyes on Peter as he lays back down and closes his eyes, his vitals are fine so she's not worried that he's going to slip away in his sleep, she gives Bruce a look before she pushes herself off the wall and leaves the room, Bruce soon follows after he finishes up his work.

Peter dreams of a world of fire and water, he knows not why yet he can taste oppertuntiy on his tonuge and he can taste the blood, his own or others he doesn't know but truth be told in a cracked mirror, he is scared and he is intriged, everything in his mind moves fast and when it repeats itself its painfully slow.

The stones still speak to him even_ after death_.

The stones still _speak._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so spelling mistakes :)  
TW/Body Horror and Gore  
Italics are the dreams!
> 
> Also just to say that this story just kinda starts right away, like how peter already made contact with stones.

It has been exactly two weeks since Peter's little scare and Peter's dream of the Infinity Stones, and its been exactly three week since Tony dreams of Peter sitting upon a throne of the Avengers, its horrible and it makes him want to throw up his guts and when Peter speaks its with a voice mixed with others, its disorentied and echoed.

_"Anthony Stark, Man of War" Peter stays seated but that's not Peter, his Peter didnt have glowing eyes or a body made of fire and starlight, he hated how beautiful it looked but now's not the time to admire the destoryer of worlds...?_

_"Peter Parker, The End of All" Tony said back as he walked towards Peter, his mind quickly wondering why he said that, the dead bodies of his friends began to melt away the closer he got to Peter who didn't make any moves to kill him or to do anything but look at him with they stupid glowing eyes,_

_"Tell me, do you still dream of a world where everyone is together?" Peter speaks with Steve's voice and he knows it's a game he's playing, a ply to get into his mind and its not going to work, Dream Peter wasn't in control and he wasn't going to be beaten by a fifteen year old._

_"No, not anymore, but do tell me what you dream of" Tony avoids looking his dead friends in their eyes just as they melt away into nothing but skulls, its just a dream he reminds himself._

_"I dream of the sky, I dream of the infernos that behind our world and I dream of the silver flowers that run underneath the orange sky, have you seen that sky? That beautiful and broken sky?" Dream Peter says as he stands and makes his way down to Tony, a blink of an eye and Dream Peter is in front of him staring him in the eyes, and Tony can see the universe in them, the milky way is in him._

_"I haven't, tell me why you dreamed of them" Tony has no idea what he's doing, but he's doing it well as he watches Dream Peter look toward the sky, this sky is grey and bleeding, Dream Peter smiles as the blood hits his face and opens his arm to the fire that comes from his stomach._

_"I dreamed of it because it's all I can remember, I remember a blue sky above me as I played and played, I remember watching the pretty infernos dance around our world but never hurting us and I remember the flowers in my hands as I watched the woman I called mother die, I was broken, they sky was my home" Dream Peter moved away from the blood and motioned to the destroyed city._

_"This is anger reborn Tony, sweet anger freed from the chains I kept it in, I danced with myself Tony, a neverending dance of weakness and strength but now, now I am free, a spider free from a web that isn't its own" Dream Peter glows as he dances around the city, the world is ash and it brings back memories he buried deep down._

_"How does it feel Peter? To know the anger you've freed is hurting others?" Tony doesn't care if he dies in his dreams, he's never cared but he has to ask, ask why Dream Peter is this way when Real Peter wouldn't hurt a fly which is a little funny cause spiders eat flys._

_Dream Peter laughs a wicked laugh as he turns to Tony, a sick smile on his face when he pulls down the sky to reveal the floating bodies behind the grey sky, their blood dripping down onto the city and Tony refuses to look up, his body stiffens as Dream Peter looks him dead in the eyes and shifts towards him._

_"Don't you see Tony, I am creating something beautiful, sometimes people have to get hurt so others can move on and here I am, moving on" Dream Peter moves from Tony and back to his throne, the bleeding sun rises against his back and Tony see's Dream Peter's shadow, the tendrils, the extra arms and the crown above his head._

_"Anger is not beauty, Peter you know this better than anyone else" Tony feels a hand on his throat and burning pain hits him, Dream Peter has his hand around his throat and has no intention of letting go until Tony drops dead._

_"Beauty is whatever I want it to be" Dream Peter breaks his voice and Tony catches it, that little blip in his voice cracks and a child spoke to him, the real Peter is still there with fear riddled all over him, Tony feels Dream Peter release him and Tony breathes deeply, the taste of burning flesh hits him before he can speak Dream Peter speaks instead._

_"I will not let you take this away from me Tony, I can't go back, I won't go back!" Dream Peter screams and Tony feels his skin being shredded but when he goes to scream Dream Peter rips out his throat and thats when Tony wakes up just outside of the city._

_The burning fire rises and swallows the city, the survivours of Dream Peter's attack turn to stone just as they reach the city and Tony is swallowed up by water that drags him away from the sight, he allows himself to be drowned by the screaming of his failures and by the people he failed to save from the wars that have started in his names, the water lets him go just by a cliffside and in the corner of his eye Dream Peter stands next to him, his eyes white and leaking tar, he nods in presence._

_"Does it bring you pain knowing that people have died in your name?" Dream Peter asks in a voice gentle as he stares at the floating mountains that are being torn from reality, the sky glitches and children cry._

_"Yes" Tony answers straight, his eyes unblinking as he stares on to the mountains._

_"Then peace shall be brought to you, the worlds of pain and sorrow will fade away and salvation shall rise anew" Dream Peter closes his eyes as he breathes, the sound of dying breaths are behind him and Tony looks at him, the eyes Peter had are gone and his jaw is mangled._

_"Are you the one to bring it? Peter Parker, The Salvation of all?" Tony nips at his dream, his eyes refusing to take away the image of Dead Peter, the horrible sounds of a raspy throat reaching for breath._

_"Salvation is not my job, salvation is its own law and I do not tend to laws Tony but this world needs cleansed and I shall be the one to cleanse it" Dream Peter nods to no-one as he starts to walk away from Tony who catches his arm, and Tony feels cold, feels dread and sorrow flow through his body._

_"You can't decide when the world needs cleansed or not, you don't have that power!" Tony yells at Dream Peter before removing his hand from his arm and feeling the warmth he missed again, its hard to tel if Dream Peter is looking him in the eyes as the body doesn't have any._

_"Then tell me Tony, are you the one? The man who brings death everytime he fires a weapon, the man who falls further each time a war happens, are you the one to decide it? I am not your enemy as I am not your friend but someone has to pick up the pieces of the world you and your family broke, death is something you cannot hide from as life is something you cannot bring" Dream Peter holds no anger or venom in his voice as he watches Tony's eyes waver with tears, he hates no one as he likes no one, a job has to be done._

_Tony falls to his knees as the Earth begins to tangle him in her vines and Dream Peter is so close to his face he can see every memory Peter has had and it bursts his head wide open._

_"I will put us all back together"_

Then he wakes up, back in reality.

Sweat is dripping down him as he throws the covers off him, FRIDAY speaks to him but he's not listening as he runs his hands over his face, his skin sensitive to the fingernails that are dragging over him, his breathing is short and sore as he swallows thickly before standing up and getting FRIDAY to check over him, he's fine thankfully but his mind isn't.

Its currently 3:18am when he leaves his room, he wants to check on Peter, the one who is currently in his room spinning webs or watching Netflix, he doesn't care but he stops himself, he can't just charge into Peter's room and ask him what the fuck did he just dream and why Peter was a god among men and women, he would just scare Peter and Peter's already had enough scares going on in his life.

So he goes to the living room, his heart still racing as he walks in and he's greeted with a quiet and lonely room which is what he needed, so he grabs a drink and some food the sits down, dimming the lights as he takes time to reflect on what he saw.

Peter on the other hand was looking out his window and watching the stars shine, he can hear the cars in the far distance, the laughter below him and a few things getting broken, it soothes him oddly, his head has been hurting him lately but the way the stars shine, the bright lights of nightclubs and pubs, the moon that hides behind the clouds was enough to take him away from the stratching in his head.

His room is no longer a room, its a nest and he honestly can't remember covering it in webs but its homely, a good home is when the web is just right and that makes him giggle, a stupid giggle warms his heart as he tares himself away from the window ledge and into the centre of his web, the soft silk is nice against his skin and the vibrations send a chill to his spine.

He remembers a dream he had, about three days ago and hasn't since left his mind so when he sleeps, he dreams of it again.

_"Be born anew"_

_A voice says to no-one._

_Peter is high in the sky, swinging on the guts of a boy he called a friend, there is water and fire below him thats currently dancing to the violins of peace and paitence, awaiting their creater to give them orders for destruction and chaos, awaiting orders to bring order and love, they dance and dance while Peter swings and swings._

_The Infinity Stones are embedded in his skin, leaking their power into his blood stream, leaking their poison into his heart and cutting the courts of humanity that sits in his brain, touching him in ways it should make him sick but all he does is laugh, laugh as he swings and swings until his body starts to fall apart, he feels pain just for a moment as he jumps down from his makeshift swing, when he lands his ankle breaks and he laughs._

_Next his left arm snaps, the bone piercing its way through his skin and melts into his leg, leaving him with just the bone, he looks at it with beady eyes and moves his fingers, all nerves still there somehow but he deosn't say anything when he shifts to his side and right leg drags away from him, the sound of ripping flesh wows him and his stomach starts to split open, a horrible hole in his stomach starts to leak teeth, each cutting his left leg before tearing off the skin and leaving his left leg just a bone, the wind nips at it and he shivers, his right arm starts to shake and out comes his little spider friends each running away from him, his left arm starts to burn but it stays intact._

_He grabs at his jaw with his burning arm, and he pulls, he pulls and pulls until he can hear the cracking of his jaw and the agonising pain that turns to pleausre as he pulls at his jaw, he glances down as best as he can and wow does he see his skin hanging on by a thread, he sees the blood leaking down his top and he can see his jaw, or at least some parts of it as he throws it away, his tounge dropping down and he pulls a that, ripping out his throat, he falls to the ground and rolls onto his stomach as his back bursts out, tendrils of his spine break free and fix themselves as extra appendages and he stands, as his eyes melt into tar and he screams horribly and raspy._

Then he wakes but not reality.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling mistakes as per usual.  
Sorry its a bad chapter but life is plowing me right now but another chapter should be up next week at some point.  
Italics are the 'dreams'.

_Awake pain, awake fear and awake a vision._

Peter felt the rush of white seething pain in his body, as he held onto the Power Stone, he felt his veins being split open, he felt his arteries burst open and he felt his heart burst inside him and felt the fire of a thousands lights take place and he breathed the agony he felt like no other as the stone forced it away into his skin and sat inside him waiting.

He knew that this wasn't his power and this wasn't his DNA, he knew he was already enhanced and here he was being enhanced again, and this wasn't even him awakening the stone inside him.

God he knew, oh god he knew this wasn't pain he's ever felt before, that white agony that is currently ripping away at what makes him the way he is and replacing it with the power of things he doesn't know yet.

The screams that hold the empty space echo throughout his mind, the distorted cries for help only grow louder and then finally die off when Peter's body collapses, his body floating peacefully in the air and his eyes vacant as he stares above the deep black, the abyss of nothing.

A voice calls to him and he finds himself talking, his mind phasing in and out of conscious, words lapping in his mind and his mind leaking through his nose.

"_Pain is temporary" _ The voice sounds patient, awaiting Peter's response.

"Then tell me why I feel it everywhere" Peter speaks not to his own accord as he floats higher and higher towards the deep black, his eyes crying as he moves his arm to touch the tar that leaks above him, his arms bleeding light as he closes his eyes and mouth when the tar swallows him whole.

Peter feels peace, the pain that he felt once now gone and replaced with warmth, the tar hugs him tight as he floats in the middle and he hears voices, voices of the dead call around him, begging for help, asking for people and laughing as they enjoy their death.

Peter breathes in the tar, letting it sink into his stomach and letting it dance around his body, stripping him down bare to leave whispers of wishes on his body and leaving the gnawing teethmarks of hope.

It felt odd, to be feeling so calm in a situation that has never happened to him yet he never questions it, never questions why him, why he's here and why he's so calm about it, the courts of his mind closed long ago when the power of the dark touched him, courts of the humanity inside him was shut for business as the courts of the beyond took place.

Another voice speaks to him in the abyss, the womb speaks as it holds the child and this time Peter speaks to his own accord, his voice hoarse.

"_The abyss welcomes you, the womb of infinite nothing" _The voice speaks deeply, and Peter assumes it's the abyss itself as he hears it speak everywhere before Peter can say anything else, the Abyss speaks again.

_"I have seen what you become, I have seen what you have failed and I have seen what you have achieved, Peter Parker, I have seen the infinite power, I have felt the infinite power and I have feared the infinite power" _The Abyss speaks low and quiet as it's voice travels around the womb, it's tar moving away from Peter as if he has burned it.

Now Peter starts to really awaken, his mind coming into contact of his reality that is scraping through his mind to remind him of what is real and what is not but it's hard when reality plays a trick on the mind and when real becomes reality, yet he speaks, he speaks for answers.

"Why me, why me" Peter speaks tiny, his voice holding nothing as he feels himself floating down, his eyes becoming clear and his fear ripping out of him as he stares above again into nothing, the familiar voices mumble around him.

The Abyss says nothing as it spits Peter out into a world covered in water, water that Peter remembers and the distant flakes of fire that burn in the mountains beyond sight-line and Peter lands on his knees the smell of lavender hits him and when he looks to the sky, it's filled with flowers and waterfalls and it's a sight to take in.

Until he hears his own voice behind him, and he whips round so quickly that he makes himself lightheaded and his eyes focus in on the Peter in front of him, this Peter was walking towards him, a big smile on his face and eyes burning, when he speaks it's almost demonic.

"_Welcome, welcome I have been waiting for you, or shall I say us!" _

The real Peter stands with a shaky breath and taking a step back away from the fake Peter who only frowns at the action, and opens his arm in a warm greeting and turns his body towards the rising sun.

"_It's beautiful isn't it, the way the sun burns the world and the way the water saves it, it's almost unfair for the sun don't you think? How it's destiny is to be shut down by the flowing water, unfair indeed" _Fake Peter moves his sight-line from the sun and onto the Real Peter who doesn't realising his body is splitting apart.

_"The stones spoke to you didn't they? Maybe not physically but I heard them in my mind, the temptation of power, the lust for the throne of the universe, I can see that you held them, I can sense that you had that white seething agony inside you as I did, as we did, you remember how it felt when our body spilt apart and how we ripped our jaw off? I remember, I remember everything, maybe not as you but as me I do" _Fake Peter growls at nothing as he walks past Real Peter who has fallen onto his stomach, his spine bursting out his back as tendrils wave around the air, the raggedy breathing for Real Peter hits the world and it erupts, as Real Peter tried to speak.

_"Shhh, shhh, do not waste your breath, let it happen let it course through you, you have been here before remember? Remember how you ripped away that power, too scared to cause harm, too scared to hold that power but now, now it's time to understand it, I can smell the way you fall further and further into that path, stop being the Peter Parker that everyone expects you to be, stop being that little friendly neighbourhood Spiderman, you've been given a gift so use it, use it and become it, set the world aflame and set the world drowning" _Fake Peter lies down next to Real Peter and wipes away the tears that fall from his eyes, the sound of his back breaking and the sounds of his screaming as he starts to slowly stand up, the sickening sound of his tendrils break free and flow around him.

Fake Peter stays on the ground and looks at the sight, the crying eyes, the open back and the tendrils, the smell of pure power, pure understanding and pure force fills him and he laughs, laughs when he watches as Real Peter's eyes go purple, purple is always good.

"How many times have I been here?" Real Peter speaks deeply as he cranes his neck, the wind hitting his open back and his spine shivering in response, any memory of this place is gone.

_"Roughly three times, three times you held onto that little purple stone and three times you rejected it, stronger than you look and braver than you think is what I would say to you if you didn't give in just now" _Fake Peter replies as he stares up to the sky that flows, the sound of laughter, deep laughter hits his ears and when he turns to face the noise he's greeted with the sight of Real Peter's face tearing apart and bleeding the same purple energy the stone held.

Fake Peter says nothing as he stands up when the purple energy-in this case Real Peter's blood, starts to flood the street around them, the horrible sounds of crying, laughing and scream fills the street, Real Peter's body starts to convulse and in a blink of an eye everything goes back to normal and the sky burns, a black hole opening in the sky and Fake Peter knows time is running out.

"_Ok now while you are both Peter it's only going to get confusining if we both call ourselves Peter because I wont know if its to me or to you so from now on you can call me Sgathan, now I know its a cool name and you have a basic name" _Sgathan says as he watches the black hole slowly desend onto them and ilence hits the both of them as Peter gathers himself together, his breathing heavy and the sound of crying is heard, hands are shaking and the look of confusion hits him as he stares back at himself.

_"We don't have times for question, your reality is calling you back and we won't meet again for a while but do not listen to them Peter, they will try to stop us, they will try to stop everything!"   
_

Either one of them said that_.  
_

Just like that Peter is dragged away and he wakes up in his reality, his body sweating and his heart beating so quickly in his chest as he drops down from his web and falls into the hall, FRIDAY's voice is in his ear but he ignores her as he shakes his head to get rid of the burning pain.

"Peter? You okay?" Steve asks him while placing a gentle hand on him and Peter moves away from him, thinking he'd burn Steve to nothing but bones, he tries to speak but he just nods in hoping that Steve would leave him alone.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to get Tony?" Steve asks again, kindly putting his arm down to his side and taking a step back away from Peter letting him calm down and when Peter finally talks, it's quiet and it hurts his throat.

"No, it's okay, I'm okay, just had a nightmare" Peter waves off Steve who nods in understanding, the look in his eyes know that Peter isn't 100% okay as he stands up, holding a hand out for Peter and helps him up, his skin is warm and his palm is sweaty but he doesn't mention it.

Steve leads him into his room, doing his best to duck under the amount of webs and watches as Peter just easily climbs up them and places himself right in the middle, the tear slipping down his face doesn't go unnoticed but it goes un-said.

"If you need any of us we will be down in the common room or you can have Friday ask us to come up" Steve stays for a second or two and waits for Peter's small 'okay' before he bids a farewell and heads down stairs, his mind running a million different scenarios as he opens the door to the common room, he's greeted by Nat and Sam who give him a small wave.

"You look upset, is everything ok?" Nat asks nicely as she stands up to make Steve a cup of tea, smiling when he offers back a thank you.

"Yeah I'm fine, just bumped into Peter, kid looked like he seen a ghost" Steve says as he wraps his hands around the tea Nat had placed in front of him, a tingle of a smile on his face as he feels the warmth on his palms.

"Kid's young, probably had a nightmare" Sam shrugs his shoulders as he goes back to read the book he was torn away from when Steve walked in.

Steve nods as he sips his tea, his tastebuds prickle as the tea burns at him

"Thanos is worthy of nightmares" Nat gives herself a giggle.

"Hell I have nightmares and I'm a old man, he's fifteen-I think" Sam doesn't look up from his book as he says to the two of them, Sam never really spoke to Peter outside there usual 'hero' moments but he did have a soft spot for a literal child.

"Something just seemed off with him, could just be overthinking" Steve waves himself off as he goes back to looking outside, its lightly snowing and the streetlights hit the snow just perfectly, no-one says anything as the night drags on, the rest come in and out getting food or drinks, small conversations of basic day-to-day life goes on and then its 12:27am, then its quiet.

Peaceful as it can get in the tower, the wind picks up slightly but the snow still continues to fall, Steve perks up at the sound of Peter crawling through the vents followed by the sound of the opening to the vent fall off and crawls out Peter whose eye's widen at the look on Steve's face.

"Don't tell Tony" Peter quickly says, even though he knows Friday has recored everything.

Steve gives a laugh as he turns his attention away from Peter who is already moving towards the sweetie cupboard and in any other case Steve would tell him no but he's at too much peace with how the light hits the snow and the sound of people laughing outside.

Peter sits across from him, a arm full of sweets and places his cup of hot chocolate on the table, eyeing it just to see if he dropped some on Pepper's white table, he doesn't say anything to Steve as he rips open the tunnocks tea cakes box ignoring the raise eyebrow from Steve as he tears the wrapper off and shoves one in his mouth.

"You feeling better?" Steve starts the conversation just as Peter swallows the chocolate, Peter clears his throat and talks.

"Yeah, yeah I am now, just had to have a little nap" Peter lies, but thankfully Steve doesn't realise as he nods, everyone in this tower always nods, always.

"What was your nightmare about?" Steve is good at working his way to a point.

Peter stills for two seconds before shoving another chocolate cake down his throat, smiling as Steve rolls his eyes, think people forget that Peter is good at ignoring people.

Peter swallows loudly just to annoy Steve then lies through his front teeth, trying his best to ignore the burning passion to scream for help and that he doesn't know whats happening to him because everytime he closes his eyes he sees a world that isn't his and holds a power that isn't his but they'll ignore him and think its nothing but a play, a childs play.

"Thanos, I can't stop thinking about that day" Another lie because he never thinks about Thanos, Thanos is in the past and whatever is happening to him is in the present which will lead to the future and a future will lead to a path, a path will lead to a destination, a destination he doesn't want to be at.

"I'm sorry, must be hard to stop remembering" 

"Yeah.." Peter puts down the empty teacake box then takes a sip of his hot chocolate, leaning back into the couch with the warmth on his palms, his eyes move towards the big open window and the snow is getting heavier, the burning pain is back again right against the bottom of his neck but he doesn't hiss, he breathes slowly until it starts to go away, flashes of Sgathan is jumping around him

"The hell does Sgathan mean?" Peter says to himself a bit too loud, only realising when Steve answers him back with a confused look on his face.

"It means mirror, why are you asking?" Steve questions, this time hoping to get an answer because Peter spaced out for a good twenty minutes without blinking or answering Steve back then hits out with that question.

Peter flinches causing him to drop some hot chocolate on himself, rolling his eyes he wipes the hot chocolate off his joggers and places the hot chocolate down quickly as he looks at Steve with wide eyes.

"You said mirror?" Peter questions back.

"Yeah-hang on, where did this come from?" Steve, funnily enough, questions back as he leans forward, Peter's face goes pale as he scrambles up from the couch and goes to crawl back into the vent however Steve pulls him back, a stern look on his face as he point to the couch.

"Sit down, you aren't going anywhere until you explain" 

Peter growls and uses his free arm to uppercut Steve's abdomen, sending him flying back but not too much to deal any damage or to throw him out the window and in that short time Peter managed to crawl back into the vent and land back in his room, his heart racing and his body burning, he pieced together quickly that his Dream Peter was a mirror of himself, oh why did he have to question it.

The sound of footsteps coming up the hall puts him on alert as he crawls into the corner of his room, waiting for an attack that wont happen which it doesnt because its only Nat and Clint that pass by his room talking about some programme, they don't stop at his room and thats good because it means they don't care about him but they will in the morning when he has to meet them and Steve would of told them or Friday would've, Friday always has and he knows it.

Peter growls in frustration and he's suprised as he makes that noise, he hits at his web in a moment of anger as he shifts from the corner and into the middle of his nest, his little spider friends who he had saved from Tony's squashing, he lets them crawl up him as he closes his eyes, everything around him goes white and he hears voices, voices from Steve who cries for help, voices from Nat telling Peter to stand down and voices from Tony asking him what he's done and voices from his friend Ned who screams for mercy.

The sight of him standing in the middle of an empty road with his arms wide open, a sickening smile on his face and the world caving in from behind him as he walks, as he shifts in and out of reality, the beautiful sounds of bodies being crushed, the sound of fire and the sound of mercy ringing in his ears as he walks with a purple hue around him, its an odd sight truth be told but he looks so powerful underneath the world, the blood of the innocent by his feet as he comes into greeting with the Avengers, his old family, he laughs because they are so weak against him, he can carve this timeline away, he can break the will of everyone and he only has the power stone inside him..

He has the power stone inside him..

Thats when his heart stops and that is when the stone inside him finally bursts open, the shards hit against his organs, against his skin and delved right deep into his blood, the red being replaced with purple as power surged through it but only for a moment, the pure energy from the tiny stone collapsed his heart and drank away at the humanity mixing pure celestial energy just for another moment before finally settling and bring him back from the dead.

Peter doesn't jump, doesn't scream or doesn't breathe heavy all he does is open his eyes slowly, his tears holding a slight tinge of purple, the last breath from the power stone rushing down his eyes as he sits up with a vacant look, his spider friends run away from him as he laughs so loudly when he drops from his nest, cutting away at loose threads to look in his mirror, he doesn't ignore the purple running down his eyes as he wipes it away whispering a thank you, a thank you he shouldn't be saying,

He hisses and grabs at his head roughly, he hisses again as he feels his fingernails pierce his skin and he huffs when he brings his hands down to meet his eyes and he cant miss the way his fingernails have grown into claws, again with the purple tinge, its not a nice look but he ignores it and hopes it goes away.

"Ok, ok, ok-ok-ok" He mumbles to himself, quick mumbles as he paces around his room taking a glance at the clock that reads 4:46am and he knows he can't leave the Tower because Friday would grass him up and Tony would know but by the sounds of fast footsteps caught his attention and the way his door slams puts him on alert.

"Kid? Peter?!" Tony loudly says as he ducks underneath Peter's webs, making eye contact with Peter he rushes over and grabs onto his shoulders, practically screaming in his face.

"You okay? What the hell happened, are you hurt? Are you ill!" Tony moved his hands to Peter's face who was trying to back away.

"Tony calm down, let him go" Steve patted Tony's back and Tony answered back by letting Peter go who only looked confused and slightly scared.

"What's wrong? I'm okay" Peter avoided eye contact with Tony and instead made eye contact with Steve who spoke for Tony instead who look pale and sick.

"Friday said your vitals had dropped to zero, Peter you died" Steve said with no humour behind it as his gaze stiffend as he looked at Peter who didn't seem phased by it at all and for a second he hated how Friday had grassed him in for his 'mini' death which in reality was 'power' awakening and somehow Peter seemed okay with that even though just two minutes ago he was terrified.

"But I'm alive now" Peter would've laughed if he wasn't in the room with Tony or Steve, it was hard being a comdiec genuis.

"I can see that, I can see that" Tony repeated himself as he started to leave the room, well what a waste of time that was for him to come up and check on him when Friday could've just told them it was blip in her system which would never happen.

"Let me see to Tony, just don't go back to sleep until we come back up" Steve basically ordered Peter to stay awake and Peter agreed as he waved a small goodbye to Steve and Tony who was walking to slow, and as they turned the corner Peter slammed his door, not on purpose though, and huffed as he fell back against his webs, whistling some tune as he rocked himself back and forth.

So much, too much has happened in one day and Peter doesn't know if he can keep up with this.

_Awake new, awake power and awake a path._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Peter has awoken the Power Stone but instead of cosmic power right away, im going to impliment Elemental Abilites to the Stones so Power will be "Darkness" abilites which I know is stupid but just try to work with me so next chapter will be Peter working out his darkness abilites which include;
> 
> -Umbrakinesis (Manipulate/control darkness or shadows)  
-Shadow Camouflage
> 
> Nothing too crazy but if you dont like the 'Elelmental' side of the Stones then let me know 
> 
> x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucked it.  
I am so sorry this has taken me ages to get out  
It's nothing great but its the best I can do.  
Also a bit cliché this chapter.
> 
> TW!/ brief mention of a suicide attempt  
implied depression and death

Tony wasn't a stranger to the unnatural, it was almost a religion for him to be dealing with things from space or things that belonged to the dead but his stomach says otherwise when he trails back to his room after the situation that had just happened and the talk he had with Steve over Peter's mini death, it feels disgusting to say that even in thought but truth was told by Friday that Peter died for no more than five seconds, well give or take.

Steve left not long ago to keep an eye on Peter or so he said, Friday keeps checking vitals over and over again and doesn't miss the purple glow that singes oh so slightly when Peter looks in the mirror, Tony doesn't sleep, he doesn't dare but the voices in his mind hinder him weak as he rubs his face to calm the sleep as the sun begins to shine through the small cracks in the blinds and Tony doesn't react as he reads over papers with details he doesn't care about.

The Dream Peter in his mind is hidden away behind the memories that bring him to his knees as all he can see when he closes his eyes is the broken sky and a smile so wide it cuts the world into two and spreads the monsters of a child who had touched the world behind the line, it scares him, it should scare him as the laughter down the hall isn't real and the bloody handprints that mark him are just oil on his skin, the words of a false salvation is burned into his skin.

Peter has neither here or there, he was everywhere and nowhere but that's false, it has to be false as the boy is down the hall hopefully sleeping well and not dreaming of a world filled with a false hope of rainbows that bleed the tongues of a man who felt the blade of a raged woman, but no Peter dreams and dreams of everything and nothing, a void in his mind and a land of owls in his soul.

Tony stops what he's doing as he stares at out the window, the image of two statues hit him, one with a stone familiar in the hands of a creature deformed and another stone familiar in the hands of a boy who had the expression of hopelessness and he has to close his eyes before the waterfall of dread sweeps him away.

Before he knows it he's dragged away into his dreams and dreams once again of Peter.

_Tony floats high in the sky as he watches as the world he knew burns, burns so bright with colours he didn't expect to take over the world, fire of green and water of red, he cries and cries as he falls and falls into the fires, the screams are empty and the laughter is loud, and he feels ill as he watches a young child drown itself to escape the pain of it all._

_A hand drags him out and high above the sky again, and he doesn't need to know who is beside him as the voice gives it away._

_"The stones are inside him, as he is inside the stones"_

_Tony nods, just ignoring everything as the fires get bigger, water runs through and cuts the bodies in half, the sound of intestines hitting the floor and the sizzling sound brings a dry heave to his throat._

_"Why are you doing this?" Tony asked finally as he is being pulled away from the scene and brought to a new one of ice of purple and the figures are being, in quote, pulled apart and smashed against the ground, and Tony shuts his eyes._

_"To save everything"_

_Tony opens his eyes again and feels them burn, he looks to Dream Peter and sees that he is trying to rip himself apart but he says nothing as he looks to the sky, for a brief moment everything is nice as he sees a normal sky, the stars are bright and the moon is breathing, his attention towards the sky is cut short when Dream Peter speaks again._

_"Peter is neither a friend or an enemy anymore, nor am I but Peter is fallen into insanity and I am afraid that he will soon forget himself, he already has the darkness inside him, a child cannot hold the power of the darkness that comes from the depth of the universe"_

_"I thought he had the power stone inside him? Not a darkness stone or something" _

_Dream Peter flashes a sad smile towards Tony and then turns back to the ice, his voice is somber as he speaks._

_"The stones original power has been used by Thanos, the stones are holding onto the darkness in Peter's mind"_

_"That's stupid" Tony huffs out, a small apology follows as he sees Dream Peter growl at him._

_"That's the secrets of the stones, they have more than one ability"_

_"So why is Peter now suddenly able to control darkness? Or have the ability to use some sort of dark power?" Tony is going to definitely use this time to get all the information he can to make up some sort of plan to either help or if need be to contain Peter._

_"His ability to use darkness is from his experience with Thanos" Dream Peter breaks his wrist and pulls it away from him and Tony swallows the sick that tries to push itself out his mouth, he asks another question._

_"But why darkness from that? I thought darkness would be from his spider side" That didn't make sense but Dream Peter knew what Tony had meant._

_"It's from his attempt of suicide, that is what the stones attached to"_

_Tony stays quiet and so does Dream Peter as they both stare out into the mountains, his feet feels like they've hit the ground hard and have snapped apart but he's thankful he's floating as he wouldn't of been able to stop himself from fainting._

_"The stones will attach to human emotions and make power from that"_

_"I see, so basically one big generator to make human emotions into a power and then give that said human the power related to that emotion or whatnot"_

_"Your mind is smart Anthony, I wish we were on the same side, but I won't stop you"_

_"Can you tell me anything more, can you see into the future or something?"_

_Tony prays to every single God including the bad ones just to give him more and more information regarding Peter, the Real Peter that is._

_Dream Peter nods as he digs his hand into his stomach and rips it open, the nauseating sound of flesh being ripped and the image of bottom jaws falling from Dream Peter makes him question why he can't just have a normal body but he jumps away from his question when Dream Peter speaks._

_"All I can tell you is that his inferno of starlight and memories is showing time his fear and I expect you to hold dear and remember everything""_

Before Tony can ask what that means in extreme detail his throat is slit and he startles awake in his room, and the time on the clock reads 12:20am and he stays in bed, stays in bed to listen to the empty world outside for once in his life there is an odd sense of peace inside him, even after his dream that he begins to believe isn't a dream but he can't exactly ask his friends if dreaming about Peter is normal because in an outsider view that can be seen as a little pedophile-ish and he certainly ain't about that.

Images pop up behind his eyes of things he hasn't seen and voices off in the distance screaming about the final shape of the will of salvation, it's all too much for him but he knows he ain't got it bad unlike Peter who has or had a literal infinity stone inside him to birth him a new power already added on top of a given power by a spider which isn't exactly a power but falls under a power but Tony isn't going to get political about power as he literally has none.

He waits an hour or so before getting up out of bed and moving over to his desk, grabbing paper and pens to jot down a plan or a just notes on what his dreams are telling him, it takes Tony no less than half-an-hour to jot down something.

It's a messy plan of what Tony wants to do but he scraps it, as he doesn't know how to word a plan out to Peter without him getting upset to contain him and potentially get hit with Peter's new power which he's sure Peter doesn't know he has but time will tell if a massive shadow starts to crowd the Tower and little specks of darkness floats about, it sits uneasy in his stomach to think about, a spider who can control darkness is dangerous as spiders hide in the darkest corners of a room, a shudder as he looks to the corners of his rooms or either a literal eight-legged spider or a teenage boy hidden away.

He's glad that Peter isn't in his room looking over his shoulder to peek at his plans to stop the stones and stop the salvation.

Salvation is a strong word to use, it means much and little as he leans back in his chair to think of anything and when he does he draws it, draws the scribbled figure of a man sitting in a chair above the Earth, bad drawing of fire and what should be water is around the Earth and Tony names it "King Of The Damned", reasons unknown.

He draws another of Peter ripping a box out of his stomach with eyes falling from his stomach and the poor scribbles of what looks like energy..(?) and names it "Pandora's Box", reasons unknown.

The last drawing is of a sky that is cracked and bleeds, an inferno in the background and the front image of Peter ripping his face apart, he names it "Peter's Salvation".

Tony wonders if he is coming down with a horrible addiction to the word Salvation, it's like a drug, an acid trip on his tongue each time the "N" runs off his tongue and he slams his desk, slams it once more to get the word away from his throat, he sighs angrily and shoves his drawings off his desk, throws his pen down onto the desk and stands up.

His mirror taunts him with his image, he looks at his teary eyes and never realised that he's been crying, didn't notice the tremor in his hands as he drew and never noticed the words of help running of his tongue, he's scared, he's happy and he's ready to scream as he turns his back to the mirror, his room is quiet as is he when he eyes his drawings that's on the ground, he does nothing, he can't afford to do anything incase he breaks apart and begs for help.

Peter is the one who needs help, Tony can deal with the visions and dreams but Peter can't, Peter is a child and a child who has experienced something no one should have, Tony can't help but laugh in shock as he falls against his bed, eyes wide open as he stares up at his ceiling, a void is inside him for a temporary lease and he's opened his arms rent free, a void should always pay rent if its the one who ruins your home.

Home is where he is and isn't, perhaps the stones have him as well but that's just wishful imagery as he's not the one who has purple veins and not the one who died, twice, but is it horrible to wish he did so he could match his trauma with Peter's, he needs to say something and has to say it now before another stone finds it's way into Peter's DNA and give him another power, god it could be anything at this point.

What could time give Peter if power gave him darkness, Ice? Fire? Sound, god he sounds stupid for even thinking about this.

A dreamers wish to be a creature of power that dances and dances with the world on their hands and Tony is once again wondering if Peter will be that creature, Tony nibbles at his fingernails as his thoughts run dry as he does genuinely feel tired so he gets himself comfy and goes to sleep, for once willingly.


End file.
